Rainfall
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: When the newest agent of SHIELD is called in to help the team, something seems a little off. There's no time to think about it, however, as an unlikely contact from Asgard warns them of Thanos coming for Earth. It's only a matter of time, but what if they don't have any to spare?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story from yours truly. Hope you guys like it. Remember, I do not own Marvel or any characters therein.**

_First day. Don't screw it up._ I was never good at pep talks, not even for myself, but this was by far one of my worst. I'd just arrived on the helicarrier, my first day as a full agent of SHIELD, and I was nervous. As a field agent, I wore a tight blue jumpsuit, and I couldn't help but tug at the sleeve self-consciously as I noted the stares from the crewman. I stepped into a hallway, frowning as I double check the orders on my tablet. This was the right hall, my room just at the end, but this certainly didn't look like normal crew quarters. I shrugged, going to my room to begin unpacking.

A few hours later, I was wandering to the training deck, hoping to make use of the gym. As I approached, I could hear someone training, and I hesitated. I didn't want to interrupt anyone else, but I pushed the thought away quickly. We were all agents together, we could share. Popping my ear buds in, I opened the door and made a beeline for a treadmill near the corner. I didn't look at the person beating a bag, instead turning my music up and starting my run. I'd only just started when I heard a crash. I misstepped as I turned to look, toppling onto the machine. It very promptly threw me away, and I groaned quietly as I ripped my buds out.

"Hey, are you alright?" The voice was male, and incredibly concerned. I rolled onto my back, looking up into a pair of blue eyes. Nodding mutely, I move to sit up. Turning, I see the Captain himself standing above me, concern written all over his face. He offered a hand, and it took a minute for me to realize, and I took it gladly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, ma'am."

"No, it's my fault. I should have been able to keep my footing." I chuckled, waving off his concern. I offer a hand. "I'm Agent Ackley, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you, Captain." He seemed surprised, but shook my hand anyway.

"Lovely to meet you too, agent." He gave a sheepish smile as he released my hand. "I'm really sorry. I probably should remember my strength." He gestured behind him, and I looked to see a busted punching bag on the floor. Sand covered the floor, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I can see that. Need help cleaning up?" He seemed surprised by my offer. I rolled my eyes, moving to a closet to pull out a couple of brooms. Tossing one to him, I begin to sweep up. "C'mon, Cap, ain't gonna clean itself." That earned a chuckle, and we cleaned up the gym quietly.

"Steve." I turned, looking at him questioningly. He continued. "You can call me Steve." I nodded, smiling.

"I'm Raena."

**A/N: Well, short intro chapter. Can any of you guess why her name will be important? :D Read, review, love meee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are great! So, here's another chapter as a reward for stopping by to read. Remember, I do not own the Avengers, Marvel, or anything associated.**

A few days later, I was on my way out of Fury's office, shocked. I'd been assigned to the Avengers Initiative. I didn't even know I'd qualified honestly, and I wasn't sure why I'd been asked. The only thing I'd ever been proficient at was something that Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton were both more than capable of doing themselves. Now, I was headed for the lab to check in with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. Something about new gear...

I could hear a yelp as I neared, and I walked in to find Mr. Stark circling a harassed looking man in a lab coat. The man gave another yelp as Stark poked him with a small stick, and I immediately stepped forward and pulled it from his hands. He looked at me, surprised, while the man I'd gathered was Banner seemed to be relieved.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" I asked stonily as I held the device up. Stark made a move to take it, causing me to step out of his reach.

"No, I don't. Give it back." He sounded authoritative, but I simply tucked it into my jacket pocket. He scowled at me. "You know, I don't like it when people steal my toys." Banner looked between the two of us.

"Learn to play kindly with others, and maybe you'll get it back." I raised a brow, and Banner turned back to his work with a chuckle. Stark huffed and stalked off, and I wait until he's gone before handing the object to the smirking scientist.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that, you know." He threw the tool into a drawer and locked it, yet I knew Tony would find it again later on. I moved to stand next to Banner.

"It's my pleasure. I mean, that has to get old at some point, right?" He nodded, and I offered a hand. "I'm Agent Ackley. You must be Dr. Banner." He took my hand gently, smiling.

"You're correct, Miss Ackley. It's lovely to meet you." I nodded, looking down at the tech on the table. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, Director Fury sent me to get new supplies, I think." He looked surprised, and I continued. "I've just been assigned to the Avengers. I suppose I'll need new things." He nodded, looking excited.

"Yes, Tony and I will need to get your sizes and a detailed description of your ability. Or, abilities, as the case may be." He was getting excited, pulling out a few papers from several drawers. I shook my head.

"I don't...have any abilities, Dr. Banner." He faltered, giving me a strange look. "I know, it's weird. I have no idea why Fury chose me to join you guys. Sorry to disappoint." I gave a shrug, but he shook his head.

"It's not a disappointment, more like a relief." He chuckled. "It means you'll probably be bothered less by Tony, and the uniform will be easier to make." I laughed a bit as well. "So, if you'll step over behind that curtain," he pointed, "JARVIS will take your measurements. Do you have a color preference for the outfit?"  
"What are my choices?" I asked, curious. He grabbed a tablet from a table, tapping it a few times before handing it to me. I looked through the colors, my brow furrowed. Finally, I pointed to one, showing him. He raised a brow, but selected it for me. I moved to the curtain with a small smile, wondering what my uniform would look like.

"You're sure?" Banner called, already typing away. I nodded.

"Definitely, sir." I closed my eyes as lasers passed over me, a smile moving across my lips. I'd made a new friend today. Maybe I wouldn't be such a misfit after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Of course dear Brucie would be kind, he's so cuddly. Special thanks to my own personal Banner, Tiff. You rock, girlie. Read, review, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three! You guys have been great so far. I do not own the Avengers or Marvel.**

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Banner, just discussing the uniform and the sorts of assignments the team was often sent on. He was really pretty cool, if a bit shy and quiet, but I couldn't really blame him. His other half was the Hulk after all, so he didn't really interact with people very often, besides Stark.

"Agent Ackley?" The voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I turned to see a gruff-looking man. He had on a rather unique uniform, and I supposed he must have been part of the team. I nodded. "Come with me. We have an assignment." He turned and walked away, not even checking to make sure that I had been following. I hurried to catch up to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" He glanced at me. "What is the mission, if I can ask?" He shook his head, facing forward again. I frowned, but followed along quietly, a bit uncomfortable. "Can I at least ask who you are?" Now it was his turn to be surprised, though he worked to cover it well.

"I'm Agent Barton. Most of the team calls me Hawkeye." I nodded as we approached the flight deck. "I hope you know how to fly these things, Agent." He sounded unsure, and I held in a smirk.

"Depends on your idea of fly."

* * *

"Alright, time to go now!" Barton lept into the jet as I started the engines, snapping switches into place. He sat quickly and I shut the door as a hail of bullets rained against the outer paneling on the jet. I lifted us sharply into the air, ignoring his grunt as he was tossed around. I shot off, taking the long way to the helicarrier in case we were followed. "You mind not trying to kill me, Agent?"

"You mind not getting my jet shot at?" I retorted, settling into a general speed. He moved up to the copilot seat, pulling a headset on and glowering at me. I stuck my tongue out at him as I flew back to base.

"Whatever. We got the job done, and they don't know who we were." He huffed, double checking my readings. I rolled my eyes, focusing on the task at hand. After a bit, I started to smirk; he noticed. "What?" He asked.

"You asked me just how good a pilot I am, right?" After the scare he'd given me, I knew he deserved a small one of his own. After all, Romanoff could have flown him; he didn't have to take me. He looked wary as he nodded. "Well, since I'm new, maybe I should prove myself." I tightened my belt and snapped the autoflight off before he could protest. He pulled his own harness on tight just as I dropped us quickly.

"Ackley!" He sounded genuinely concerned, and I chuckled as I pulled out of the dip and twirled us around. I silenced a few alarms that sounded, giving a whoop as I shot us back up over the clouds. As I leveled off, I laughed and glanced towards him. He was glaring at me, but it didn't last long. All too soon, he was laughing alongside me. "Alright, welcome to the team, Ackley." I nodded, and steered us back towards home. Three down, two to go.

**A/N: Well? Good, bad, ugly? Please, review! Without at least one, I'll have to drop the story on the assumption that you guys don't like it! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much guys! I hate to hold the story hostage for a review ransom, but I really do need it to try and improve upon the story! I do love you all!**

A week later, I received a call from the lab, saying my uniform was finally finished. I gave a small happy squeak, rushing down as fast as the elevator would take me. Bouncing into the lab, I could see a garment bag hanging from a door, with a smug-looking Stark standing in front of it. I paused in front of him.

"Is that it?" I pointed, and he nodded. I glanced to Banner, who nodded to me. We'd discussed what it would take for Stark to give me the new outfit, and I huffed internally. "And I assume I don't get it until I appease you somehow?" Again, Stark nodded, and it was my turn to smirk. He raised a brow as I pulled a messenger bag around, making a show of glancing around the lab as if it were some big secret. He leaned closer, already intrigued, and I handed it to him.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling the weight. I simply gestured for him to open it, and again glanced at Banner. The kinder scientist had assured me this would be the way to win the billionaire over, and I hoped he was right. I watched as he rummaged through it, his eyes giving away his surprise when he pulled out several containers. They weren't labeled, however, and he gave me a wary look.

"I was told these particular things weren't really found here on the carrier. A little birdie told me you might want them nonetheless." He opened one, revealing a large amount of fresh blueberries. His eyes widened, and he bounced a bit. "Not every container is blueberries, of course. Just a couple of them." I smirked wider as he stepped aside, allowing me to grab the garment bag. He was already popping berries into his mouth, groaning a bit and causing Banner to chuckle.

"Alright, I guess I could like you, kid." Stark winked, and even I had to chuckle. I nodded as I moved towards a curtain, far too excited to try it on. "Now, we didn't have shoes for you, because we didn't know what you would want." I closed the curtain and opened the bag to reveal a bright yellow outfit, complete with black belt and black side detailing. I knew the color would be unique from the rest of the team, and it would contrast with my dark hair perfectly. I quickly changed, loving the feel of the material.

"That's alright, Stark." I said as I stepped out. Both men's eyes went wide as they took in the outfit, and I smiled brightly. "I've got the perfect shoes for this." He nodded mutely, and I noticed a faint blush rush across Banner's cheeks. Stark recovered first, giving an eyebrow wiggle.

"Good. Can't wait to see the whole outfit."

* * *

I bounced down to the training room in my new outfit, excited to see just how well I could fight and run in it. Stark had said it was made of a basic material, would keep me cool or warm depending on the situation. It wasn't bulletproof, however, and he made several jokes about not getting stuck in a fire fight. I'd waved him off, too busy looking at the material. The belt, he'd continued, could hold several useful items, and had an optional thigh holster for my sidearm. I'd thanked them both profusely before heading back to my room to grab the shoes I would wear.

Now, as I entered the training room, I could see I was catching the attention of several agents as I headed towards the treadmill. I ignored them all, putting in headphones and starting my run at a brisk pace. I didn't notice when the rest of the agents left, nor when Barton got on the treadmill next to me. I was focused, mentally taking notes of different areas Stark may need to adjust, then upped the speed until I was running harder, faster, more like a combat situation. The tap on my shoulder had been unexpected, but I kept my pace as I pulled my ear buds out.

"I see you're officially part of the team now." Barton joked, doing his own jog. I finally slowed the machine to a walk, nodding as I mentally noted a few things for Stark.

"Too obvious?" I asked, pointing to the coloring. He shook his head.

"Not really. No more so than Stark, or Rogers anyway." He smirked and I chuckled, thinking how the three of us would look now. "Seriously, it looks good on you. What features did he give you?"

"Mainly just the basics. Without some super ability, there's not much he has to account for when it comes to this, now is there?" I raised a brow, and he shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. He could have found a way to give you the option of an optional wingsuit." My eyes widened, and I regretted not thinking of that sooner. I put it at the top of my request list for the genius.

"Is that even possible?" He shrugged again, keeping up his jog.

"Give him a challenge like thqt, I'm pretty sure you'd become one of his favorite people." I gave a small laugh.

"Doesn't take much then, does it?" I joked, setting a jog speed yet again. Despite the sprint, I didn't feel remotely overheated, and I greatly appreciated it. "Any other features you can think of?" He seemed to get thoughtful for a bit, and I waited patiently. It wasn't long before he shook his head, and I nodded. " Alright then..." I ended my run, going to where I knew Steve kept his stash of water. I took one, mentally promising to replace it as soon as possible, before going and patting Barton's shoulder. "I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded, and I left for my quarters to change and relax for awhile. I didn't notice the stares I got from the archer as I left.

**A/N: Better? Worse? Oh well, I trust you guys to tell me like it is. Links to the outfit can be found on my profile if you're curious. Read, review, love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I hope you're enjoying yourselves. Thanks for reading, I'm trying to get to the good part efficiently. Hang in there.**

Two days later found me cleaning my rooms. I knew there was a crew for that job, but I'd requested they'd skip my quarters unless I was away on a mission; it was a pet peeve of mine. I turned my music up, dancing around and singing like an idiot as I dusted, happy to have something to do. I didn't hear the knock on my door, and I didn't hear anyone come in. A tap on my shoulder caused me to squeal, and spin around quickly. Banner was standing sheepishly in the door, with Stark standing behind me with a large smirk. I turned the music off.

"Geez Stark, warn a girl next time." I give a chuckle as I put away my supplies. Banner stayed in the doorway as Stark moved around my quarters. I turn to the kinder scientist."Can I help you guys with something?"

"Those modifications are done on your suit. We just need to test them." Banner's smile matched my own as I realized. I turned to Stark, who was poking at my books. I rolled my eyes, turning back to Banner.

"When can I test it?" I bounced a bit in excitement.

"Right now, if you want."

* * *

"Um, are we sure about this?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time. We were standing near the edge of the carrier, looking down at the clouds below us. I'd changed into my uniform, but I didn't see any obvious signs of change. Steve was with us in his uniform as well, standing next to me as I looked over the edge.

"You'll be fine, Fly Girl." Stark said as he looked over the suit one last time. They'd explained to me how it was supposed to work, but that didn't change the fact that I was a bit unsure. I shifted restlessly, just wanting to get this over with. "Alright, you're all set. Now, you'll jump, fall a little while, then deploy the flying squirrel attachments." Banner rolled his eyes as Stark continued. "You'll be connected to Banner and I through comms, and if anything goes wrong, we send you a Capsicle." At this, Steve gave a reassuring smile and a nod. "Any questions?" I shook my head, looking over the edge again. "Alright, good. Whenever you're ready." I glanced around at each of them as I backed away from the edge. I ran towards the edge and lept, dropping quickly out of sight. The wind rushing past my head was disorienting, and it took me a minute to realize a voice was sounding in my ear.

"Dammit Ackley, if you don't respond, we're sending Cap." Stark actually sounded worried, and I pressed the inside of my sleeve.

"I'm here, Stark. Deploying now." I went through the steps, and suddenly I was soaring rather than flying. I glanced back to see a fine black webbing stretching from my wrist to my ankle, and I laughed happily. "It worked! It really worked!" I tilted a bit, testing the steering.

"Alright, but we're sending Cap now. You're gonna need him." I frowned.

"Why?"

"We never included a parachute in the suit..."

**A/N: I know it's short, and late, and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me! I love you all so much, and I thank you for the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I had finals for college (university) and a camping trip! I really hope you guys haven't abandoned me. To make up for it, here's chapter 6!**

"What?!" My panic caused me to wobble in my flight a bit, and I quickly adjusted.

"Don't worry, he's already on his way down. You're gonna be fine." Stark's voice was calm, but I could hear the laughter in it. I swore to myself as I kept my arms and legs wide, wondering how long I had for the soldier to reach me.

"When I get back, Stark, you're a dead man. Best be putting that suit of yours on now." My words were growled, but I could hear Banner laughing in the background.

"Ackley, I'm coming to you. When I give the order, tuck your arms and legs against your body, got it?" Cap's voice caught me off guard, and I nodded, before realizing he probably wouldn't see that.

"Yes sir." I take a couple deep breaths as I wait quietly, and it only takes a few minutes before his voice is back in my ear.

"Now." I bring my arms and legs in just in time to feel something large slam into me from above. An arm wrapped around my waist, and suddenly we were jerked upward by the parachute. I finally let out a laugh, and looked up to see Steve's face above my own. "You alright?" He asked in concern. I nod.

"You might want to keep me away from Stark for awhile, though."

* * *

Sitting in my room that evening, I had expected someone to come visit. What I hadn't expected was Agent Barton at my door. He looked me over carefully while I looked at him in surprise, still standing in the doorway. His gaze was starting to make me self-conscious, and overly aware of the fact that I was in a tank top and sweats.

"Mind if I come in, Ackley?" His voice sounded a bit gruffer than usual, but I played it off as my imagination. I nodded mutely, and stood off to one side, allowing him in. "Thanks." He stepped in slowly and looked around.

"What brings you here, Agent?" I keep my voice light as I shut my door, turning to face him. He moved to perch on the arm of my sofa, and I chose to sit on the cushion on the opposite end.

"I heard Stark experimented on you today. Just checking to see if you were okay." I'm caught by surprise yet again, and chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Did anyone tell you what happened?" I was curious to know just how much gossip was getting around about today.

"Just that you, Stark, Banner, and Rogers all went to test some invention. That usually spells at least a small disaster." He nods and chuckles quietly to himself. I briefly wondered how many of Stark's experiments he'd been a part of.

"They let me jump off the helicarrier without a parachute." His eyes widened, and I stood. "I'm sorry, I'm a bad hostess. Drink?" I head for the kitchen calmly as he processes the information.

"And you just let them? What were you all thinking?" Now he sounded genuinely concerned, and I was touched for a moment. I pulled two bottles of water from my fridge.

"I didn't know that they hadn't equipped me with a chute. They all let me jump and Stark told me afterwords." I move to hand him one. "They tricked me while we were testing my new suit. No biggie, though. Cap "saved" me."

"What do you mean, "no biggie" Ackley?! You could have died!" He takes the water but doesn't open it, looking at me in disbelief. I laugh.

"Barton, this is the Avengers. We could die on a mission, but we still do it. Besides, I had a wingsuit on, I'm sure I could have survived somehow." I retake my seat and sip my water. "And feel free to call me Raena, since we're not on duty or anything."

"Call me Clint." He said. " But seriously, Raena, you've got to be more careful. You're part of the team now-"

"And I trust team members like Banner, Stark, and Steve to watch my back and make sure I stay alive." I interrupted with a smile. "Don't worry about it, please. I mean, look at Romanoff. She hasn't seemed to care either way." I shrugged, unfazed by the other agent continuously brushing me off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Natasha will come around. I think she got used to being the only female on the team." He finally sipped his water and slid down onto the cushion next to the arm. With the important stuff settled, we lapsed into meaningless conversation about past missions and training for the rest of his time in my quarters. After a little while, he left, and I headed to bed for the night.

**A/N: Well? Have I earned your forgiveness? Please, let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Um...wow...you guys are so awesome! I really didn't expect that many views. In celebration, I've decided to attempt to bang out chapter 7. I hope it will be as good as you all expect.**

The next morning found me in the mess hall, sleepily stirring my coffee while I read the news on my tablet. As far as I could tell, thinks were alright in the world, as far as possible Avengers missions. Still, it didn't mean there wouldn't be any SHIELD missions, which meant that Clint, Steve, Romanoff and I were all on-duty. I was beginning to envy Dr. Banner and Stark, who were only called in for Avengers missions.

"You know, coffee's just gonna get cold with you staring at it." I looked up from my thoughts to see the good doctor and his goofy friend smiling down at me. I chuckle, and sip my coffee. Banner nodded to a couple of chairs. "Mind if we join you? I promise, no experiments from Tony." Stark stuck his tongue out at the kinder scientist.

"Yeah, sure. Besides, I'm not still mad at you, Stark." I give my sweetest smile, causing Banner to blush and Stark's eyes to widen a bit. They both took a seat to my right, setting down their own steaming mugs. We lapsed into easy conversation about their experiments in the lab. Soon, we were joined by Steve and a rather large blonde man. He was introduced to me as Thor, and I could see why he would be on the Avengers. He's probably able to bench a semi... I thought in wonder. As the conversation continued, I learned he was adorably child-like despite his intimidating size and we quickly became friends. We were all laughing at one of Stark's quips when I glanced at the door. Clint had come in with Romanoff, and I waved them over. He smiled, and started over, but she quickly pulled him away with a glare. I frowned a bit, confused by her behavior.

"Don't worry, Raena." Steve's voice rang out in the quiet of the group, and I turned to see them all looking at me. I flushed a bit as I looked around.

"Why does it seem like she hates me or something?" They all gave little guilty looks, and it was Banner who spoke up.

"Well...she sort of..." He hesitated, looking to Stark.

"She thinks she basically controls any of us Avengers who don't have a someone. Namely, Brucie here," Banner blushed, "Capsicle," who also had the decency to blush as he glared at the man, "and, of course, Legolas over there. Her claim on him is probably the strongest, considering they have a history." I quirked a brow at the comment.

"Clint was sent to kill Natasha back when she was just an assassin. He made a different call, apparently. They used to...erm...fondue." Steve answered, and Stark sniggered at the last word.

"I take it we're not talking about melted cheese, are we?" I scrunched my nose, forcing myself not to think about the alternative. Steve and Banner flushed again as Stark guffawed, causing both Clint and Romanoff to look our way. While the rest of us ducked our heads, Thor simply smiled brightly at the pair and waved to them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Clint return the wave, while I could feel Natasha's eyes boring into the side of my head. The rest of breakfast passed in simple conversation, and all too soon I was headed back to my quarters.

"Raena, may I join you on your walk to your chambers?" I turned to see Thor smiling as he came up behind me. "You interest me, and I wish to know more of my new teammate." I smirked at his formal language and nodded.

"Yeah, of course." I started walking again with him at my side. He asked the occasional question, mostly about how I'm liking the job and the team, what my family life was like. I answered as truthfully as I could, occasionally throwing questions of my own into the mix. My spirits were lifted up until we reached my quarters. Leaning against the doorjamb was Clint, and it caused me to pause at the end of the hall. Thor looked up and noticed, ducking down to whisper to me.

"Raena, do you wish for me to stay by your side?" I looked up at him, and he looked so concerned. I tried to give him a reassuring smile as I shook my head.

"I've got this, Thor. But thank you." I pat his shoulder and he went along the hall, giving Clint a strange look as he passed. I was beginning to worry that my arrival was dividing the team, and I wondered if I should speak with the Director on that matter. I didn't say a word to Clint as I unlocked my door. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Raena...are you busy today?" He sounded somewhat hopeful, and I had to think about my response.

"Actually, I think I am. There's...someone I have to see today. Sorry, Clint." I worked to keep my voice neutral as I let myself in. I turned to stand in the doorway to prevent him entering behind me, and he gave a slightly confused look. "I'm sorry, we just can't hang out today. Maybe...some other time." He studied my face for a bit as I plastered a smile onto my lips. After a moment, he stepped away.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you around I guess." He turned and headed down the hall, and I shut my door quickly. Pulling out my tablet and detachable keyboard, I began to type. Just four letters, each giving the same details to the recipients. Once finished, I saved each, not sure whether or not to send them. There was one member of the team I'd have to talk to first. I began to type the email.

**A/N: Good? Oh, please say it's good. Or...ya know...don't...whatever...PLEASE LOVE ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

My meeting with Director Fury was…well, it went as expected. He asked the usual questions about why I'd made the decision I had, and whether I would reconsider. Everything in me wanted to say yes, that I would easily reconsider, but I knew I had to stick with my choice. He'd nodded thoughtfully, but signed the paperwork anyway. I'd made it back to my room without anyone running into me or asking questions, and I was packed in no time at all. I glanced around my quarters, taking a deep breath before stepping out the door for the last time. I stopped to slip the four letters under the doors of their intended readers, and nearly made it to the helicopter when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened, but turned, only to be greeted by Stark.

"Tony, hey. Did you need something?" I kept my tone light as I shifted the bag on my shoulder, and he shook his head with a sigh.

"Getting transferred to another office isn't really ideal for the team." I flushed, opening my mouth to ask how he'd found out about that. He raised a hand to stop me. "I know just about everything, official or not. I just don't want you doing something you'll regret." I glanced to the helicopter and the waiting pilot, giving a sigh as I turned back to him.

"I can't stay. Not when it's dividing possibly the greatest team in SHIELD history." I pat his shoulder. "Besides, you already know what office I'm heading to. You and Bruce, and even Thor, can visit anytime." He raised a brow.

"And Cap? Or Barton? What about them?" My smile faded a bit at the question.

"I'd rather you didn't tell them where I'm going. It would…defeat the purpose, you know? And if you could make sure no one else sees those transfer papers, I'd owe you double." He nodded slowly, and I pulled him in for a hug. "I'll miss you guys. All of you." I pulled away, and turned for the helicopter, ducking my head as I came closer to the whirring blades. I pulled on my headset and turned to see Tony watching the helicopter take off, giving a wave as we turned and ducked out of sight. I gave a sigh, knowing that whatever happened next, it was my own doing.

The new office was located in San Francisco, and it was easy to fall into a routine. I became one of the many pilots on staff, and I kept my suit a secret as ordered by Fury. I didn't make many close friends; I had a roommate named Kayla, and my copilot Jeremy. Other than that, I stayed mostly to myself, just wanted to work until retirement. It only took two weeks of rigorous workouts and drills to drive thoughts of the New York office from my head, and I was slowly gaining new skills I hadn't had before. Two months, and I was faster, stronger, more alert. I'd even been given the chance to train new pilots for overtime work. It was a welcome change, and I was only occasionally reminded of what I'd left behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The third month, things got interesting. I was taking a young new pilot-in-training up in one of the jets for the first time. It had been going alright so far, though at any time I could take over controls. We had flown pretty far out from base at this point, practicing basic maneuvers and tricks. It wasn't until the radar started to ping that he looked even remotely worried. I check the readings, frowning a bit. Whatever it was, it was fast; missile fast. I tensed, until I saw a red and gold object streak past our viewscreen. I gave a laugh as my trainee screamed, and I typed in the commands to take over control.

"You're going to want to hang on for this. Consider it a…advanced crash course." I turned to grin at him, before punching it to chase after the suit. He gave another small squeal as I looped around the flying body, before positioning us upside down below the suit. He was gripping his controls, but looked a bit less scared, and I dipped out of the position. I tapped at the comm. "Unidentified flying object, please identify yourself and your designation." I smirked, waiting for the inevitably snarky answer.

"You know damn well who I am, _Agent._" I rolled my eyes, glancing to the kid. He looked confused by the message, and I pressed the comm to reply.

"Well, well, Mr. Stark. You'll have to excuse my manners, but we'll need to escort you back to base. Orders and all that." The trainees eyes widened as Stark's laugh came through, but he willingly followed me back to the base. The moment I was full landed and checked, I hurried off the jet and pulled the suit into a big hug. "Stark, you better have plans to leave that suit, or I'm not going to be very happy." A metallic chuckle came through and the visor opened. I pulled away and turned to the group of trainees who'd come over to investigate. "Watch this." I whispered to him, before turning to them. "Detail, attention!" They all snapped to attention, eyes forward and backs straight. He gave a low whistle, and I nodded. "Right?" I raised my voice to be heard by the group. "Trainees, I'd like you to meet Tony Stark of Stark Industries. I assume he's come to discuss some advancements in the jets with the higher ups." He gave me a strange look, and I shrugged. "I will be escorting him, so training is done for today. You're dismissed." They all relaxed and headed off towards the barracks, leaving Tony and I to head towards HQ.

"I'm definitely not here to talk about jets, Raena." He gave me a knowing look, and I stifled a groan.

"Which one sent you to try and drag me back?" I was hoping this would be a social call, just wanting to visit a friend, but it was becoming clear that wasn't the case. He huffed, pushing a few buttons on his arm to release himself from the suit. It flew back towards the jets, and I steered us towards the mess hall.

"Well, take your pick. Cap and Barton both miss running missions with you, Thor is worried he may have driven you away." He turned, stopping me with a hand on my arm. "Seriously, everyone misses you, and it hasn't been pretty."

"You know why I left, Tony. And I left letters for the team explaining my reasons." He shook his head. "It's better if I'm here, and you know it. I'm glad you came to visit, but you can't convince me to request a transfer back to New York." I clapped a hand on his shoulder, and he gave a sigh of defeat. "Now, c'mon. Least I can do is buy you lunch, since you flew all the way out here." He gave a small smile, and I led him off towards the mess, chatting quietly about what had happened since I'd left.

Tony only stayed for the day, leaving around sundown to head back to his Tower in New York. I gave him a final hug, and waved as he took off before heading to my barracks. Kayla had gone on leave to visit her family for awhile, so I finally had the place to myself. I changed quickly into sweats and a tank top before settling onto the small couch for some much needed television time. I only watched for about two hours before I yawned and decided to head to bed.

Around midnight, I woke up again, groggy and confused. I glanced to the clock before laying back down and cursing whatever had woken me from a really good dream. Then, I heard a creak. It only took me a second to realize that was what had woken me up and I was on my feet in the next second. I crept out to the living area, wary and on high alert, when I felt more than saw the figure step up behind me. I threw my elbow back, connecting with a stomach. It was a blur from that point on, my instincts kicking in for this fight. I threw short, jab punches, and each was blocked. My attacker attempted to grab me, and I pushed back to bring us both crashing to the ground. We rolled for a bit, before I gained the upper hand and pressed my forearm to his throat.

"Hey, hey!" The voice was familiar and it took a few minutes for it to cut through the red fog in my mind. I relieved a bit of the pressure, in shock over who the voice belonged to. "Raena, it's me, it's me…" I leaned to turn on a lamp, looking back down to find myself straddling Clint's chest. He was looking up at me warily, while I looked on in shock. After a few moments, he shifted a bit. "Can you, um…can you get off?" I blinked, but nodded, climbing off of him and turning away. I dragged a hand through my hair roughly, trying to make sense of everything.

"What are you doing here, Agent Barton?" I turn to him, keeping my voice level despite the turmoil in my mind. He frowned, standing and taking a step towards me. I matched it with a step back, crossing my arms in front of my chest defensively. He stopped his advance, his frown smoothing into a mask of eerie calm.

"I was hoping to talk to you about your reasons for leaving the team." He was studying me like a target now, and it made my skin crawl. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"I left letters. I know I left one for you. It explains everything." He shook his head, and I could see a swirling pool of emotion in his eyes. "There's nothing else left to say."

"There is everything else!" I hadn't expected him to yell, and I jumped in surprise. He let the anger and hurt show on his face now, and it caused my heart to fracture. "I thought we were doing alright, that you were enjoying the team. I thought…" He trailed off, shaking his head and turning away a bit. "But then, you just left. Didn't even come to say goodbye, nothing but a goddamned piece of paper!" He collapsed onto the couch and dropped his head into his hands. "I just have to know if you left because of me…" That was what did it, pushed me over. I began to tear up, moving to sit next to him. I hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. I didn't leave because of you, Clint. I left…because of me." He glanced up at me through his hands, and I looked away quickly. "I was causing a divide in the team. I didn't want that to happen, so I left." He was turning to face me now, and I pulled my hand away from his shoulder. He grabbed it quickly, holding it tightly in his hand.

"What divide? Everyone on the team loved you, Raena."

"Except your girlfriend." The words were nearly whispered, but it was enough to stop him in his tracks. I yanked my hand away and stood up again as the feelings I'd had in New York come back at the mention of Agent Romanoff.

"What? What girlfriend?" He stood, looking genuinely confused, but I held a hand up as a warning for him to keep some distance between us.

"Agent Romanoff. Even Steve could see how angry she was to have me around." Clint opened his mouth to retort, but I cut him off. "No, it's fine. Tony already explained everything to me. You disobeyed orders to save her." I turned and disappeared into my kitchen to find the secret wine stash Kayla usually had. "I know where I'm not wanted, Barton. Simple as that." I heard him come in behind me just as I found the bottle hidden away. I stood with it in hand, pulling out the corkscrew she kept nearby. I felt him move to stand behind me.

"I don't know who told you that you weren't wanted, but they were wrong." He took the bottle from me and I huffed, turning to face him. He was closer than I had expected, and he leaned down towards me. My breath hitched in my throat, and I ducked my head.

"Clint, come on. This isn't fair to Romanoff, and it definitely isn't fair to me." He brought my gaze back up with his finger and thumb, running his thumb along my chin gently.

"I'm not with Natasha. I never was." My eyes widened a bit just as he brought his lips down to mine, pressing firmly but gently. I hesitated, caught off guard by the information and the kiss itself, but eventually kissed him in return. He pressed close, backing me against the counter and setting the wine down before placing both hands on my waist. It was the best feeling in the world. And it didn't stop there.


	10. Chapter 10

He deepened the kiss, and I wound a hand up into his short hair. My other hand moved to rest on his chest, feeling his heart hammering against my palm. I briefly wondered if he could feel my own quickening heartbeat; the thought quickly left my mind as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, supporting myself on his body. He turned and took us back to the couch, sitting with me in his lap. After a few moments, I finally pull away, breathing heavily as I try to stop the spinning in my head. His lips moved to my cheeks and my jaw, and I gently pushed him back.

"Clint, wait…" He groaned but pulled away a bit, looking up at me with a darkened gaze. I take a deep breath, attempting to calm down. "It's not really a dream scenario, sleeping with you on my roommate's couch." His eyes widened, and I gave a small laugh.

"You have a roommate? Oh god, why didn't she wake up when you attacked me?" He looked around nervously, and my laugh increased in volume. "Shh! Don't, she's gonna come out here!" He was whispering now, and I shook my head as I climbed off his lap and sat properly on the couch.

"She's not here, Clint. She took a leave a few days ago, won't be back for another week." He visibly relaxed.

"Oh, thank god. I can't even imagine having to explain this." He dragged a hand down his face, and I gave a fake pout.

"You don't want her to know you broke in just to try and sleep with me?" His eyes widened considerably, and I couldn't help but grin in response.

"Well, no, not if you're going to word it like that. I'd rather you told her some big romantic story." He stood and wandered back into the kitchen, and I frowned as he departed. It didn't take him long to return with the bottle of wine and two glasses, pulling the cork and pouring a generous amount for both of us. I sipped mine carefully, not wanting to go all out right away. We talked for the rest of the night, until Clint insisted I get some sleep. He tucked me into bed, and it didn't take much convincing to get him to stay with me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back up against his chest gently, and it didn't take long for me to drop off.

The next morning, I was woken by a pinging sound coming from my work tablet on the nightstand. I groaned, reaching out to smack it sleepily. I heard a deep chuckle from behind me, and felt the bed shift as Clint leaned over me to pick it up. He tapped at it for a few minutes before nudging me gently.

"Are you a window seat, or aisle seat kind of person? I wanna book you the right plane ticket." My eyes flew open at that and I sat up quickly to face him. He was grinning, still tapping away at my tablet as I gaped at him. I finally shook myself from my shock.

"Clint, I can't leave. I have responsibilities here." He shook his head, handing me the tablet wordlessly. I frowned as I read over the message. I'd been reassigned back to New York, as well as every other pilot in my group. My frown only deepened as I read the details, and in no time I was out of bed and pulling on my uniform.

"Whoa, whoa, where's the fire?" Clint had followed my lead and gotten out of bed, though he was pulling his get up far slower than I was. I tossed the tablet back to him, and this time he gave the orders a more thorough reading. He picked up his pace and soon we were rushing with other pilots to the choppers. One man pulled me aside, barking an order to prep a jet. I could see other experienced pilots getting the same order, and I nodded, dragging Clint along with me. He was quiet throughout, and when I happened to look at him, I could see he was already in mission mode. We made it to a jet, and he immediately climbed into the cockpit as my copilot. I arched a brow but said nothing, going through what was left of the preflight checks before starting it up. It wasn't long before an entire platoon of jets was escorting two carriers, all headed for New York. Our orders had been very clear: All hands ot battle stations.


End file.
